Kakashi Bikin Film ?
by Rizuki V.I
Summary: kakashi bikin film ? Gimana jadinya ? Pastinya akan menjadi film yang pervert dan manis karena naruto yang memerankan dan untuk sang seme ? Siapa yang akan jadi seme nya naru ? Fic gaje bin abal rizu. Inspirasi dari fic straight 'icha-icha paradise di filmkan' silahkan dibaca ! :)
1. Chapter 1

Rizu come back minna ! ada yang kangen ? (di lempar ember). Hehehe…nih biar ngadem, rizu kasih kalian fic lama rizu dengan editan sana sini. Mudah-mudahan bisa disukai ceritanya. Rizu keinspirasi dari suatu fic straight yang judulnya 'icha-icha paradise di filmkan' pairnya Naruhina. Nah, akhirnya rizu nyoba deh bikin fic dengan tema yang sama tapi pastinya ada banyak perbedaannya. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan jangan di baca.

OKE MINNA ! PLAY !

**KAKASHI BIKIN FILM ?**

Disclamer : naruto punya sasuke titik ga pake koma (di lempar samurai ama masashi kishimoto) Genre : humor, romance, sisanya mikir ndiri *di keroyokin* Rate : M besar dengan perassan LEMON Warning : shonen – ai, OOC , adegan gak masuk akal , bahasa seenak author tanpa EYD yang baik, penuh dengan typos, dll

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Konohagakure, kota yang indah dengan langit biru yang membentang luas di atasnya . suara kicauan burung menggema membentuk simfoni di pagi hari, memang desa yang penuh ketenangan dan kedamaian. Namun bukan itu yang ingin author bahas. Langsung saja kita menuju ke apartemen dengan kamar yang NAUJUBILAH HANCUR BADAI *capslock jebol*. Bungkus makanan bertebaran bagai bunga, baju bersih dan baju kotor campur aduk kaya es campur, serta majalah playboy berbagai versi tergeletak mengenaskan. Mungkin kalo ada pein bakal di bersihin (baca: di malingin) *author di chibaku tensei*. Intinya yang empunya kamar adalah si sensei mesum generasi ke 2 A.K.A Hatake kakashi yang memang terinspirasi dari kamar pengusaha elite yang bernama PEMULUNG *di keroyoki kakashi fc*. Kakashi tengah duduk di jendela sambil membaca icha-icha paradise versi yaoi yang dikeluarkan jiraiya setelah dihidupkan kembali. Author tekan kan lagi YAOI.  
Pertanyaan seperti 'sejak kapan kakashi jadi seorang gay ?' pasti muncul di benak reader kan ? (author sotoy). Gini author kasih tau (baikin dasi lalu berdehem). Suatu hari kakashi dan iruka liburan ke onsen berdua untuk pertama kali. tanpa sengaja kakashi melihat bokong iruka yang montok kaya durian montong(?), dan mungkin setan sedang lewat hingga bokong iruka di grepe-grepe Sama kakashi dan wala...! 1 tanda tangan nemplok di wajah kakashi dengan indahnya. Emang dasarnya kalo panutannya mesum yang ngikutin juga mesum . hahaha...(author di depak).

"ternyata buku ini menarik. Kenapa tak dari dulu aku membacanya ya ?" tanya kakashi pada tirai yang bergoyang. "ini sudah yang ke 150 kali aku membaca dan sudah 150 kali juga aku nosebleed"  
tiba-tiba (effect musik film horor) muncul kepulan asap misterius di kamar kakashi.

Tap...tap...tap...

"SELAMAT ANDA BERHASIL" ucap jiraiya niru iklan di tv. Kakashi kaget terjun bebas dari jendela. OWARI...horee...(di lempar kaleng bekas).  
"eh nany ?" kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "maksudku kau memenangkan hadiah" balas jiraiya sambil nyengir. "hadiah apa ?" "hadiah uang" "uang apa ?"  
"yah…uang"  
"ciuss ? enelan ? buat apa coba ?" untuk kesekian kalinya kakashi bertanya dengan muka polos bin bloon minta ditabok.

CTAKK...

Muncul kedutan di dahi keriputan jiraiya yang mulai jengkel dengan ninja fotokopi satu ini. Ingin rasanya ia mengurung ninja bermasker ini kedalam perut kodoknya namun di urungkannya karena ia tak ingin perut sang kodok terkena najis dan ternodai (di raikiri kakashi). Jiraiya pun menarik nafas...keluarkan...tarik nafas...

"UNTUK MEMBUAT FILM YAOI VERSI MU SENDIRI BAKAYARO...KONOYARO..."teriak jiraiya beserta kuah bakso kentalnya (?).

"ohh...gitu toh mass " balas kakashi dengan logat jawa kentalsambil manggut-manggut ngerti. Sungguh sekarang jiraiya pengen nelen bulat kakashi pake jutsu kataknya. Jiraiya pun memberikan koper berisi uang ke kakashi.  
"gunakan uang ini untuk biaya pembuatan film." Ucap jiraiya yang langsung bikin kakashi masang muka horor karena jiraiya bisa baca pikirannya yang pengen nraktir iruka dinner.,  
"ingat jangan kecewakan aku. jaa" jiraiya pun menghilang dari hadapan kakashi. Kakashi nyengir gaje dari balik masker sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sang koper.

"YATTA...IRU-KOI...YAOI...IAM COMING" teriak kakashi sambil ngacir kegedung akademi ninja.

Haah~ hidup memang menyenangkan

~OO~

Sore hari di Gedung akademi ninja...

Gedung akademi tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan kedatangan kakashi dan kru-kru film. Semua orang pun berkumpul mulai dari mising nin sampai tukang sapu akademi.

"selamat datang di acara bergengsi ini. Dimana dunia yaoi akan di buat SE GEMPAR-GEMPARNYA…." teriak kakashi penuh semangat

Krikk...krikk...krikk...tokke...

-_-" "mana suaranya ?" tanya kakashi dengan mata datarnya.

HOREEE…..  
YUHUUUU….  
KYAAAAA…..  
GUK…GUK…MEEOOOWWW….(?)

Dan seketika gedung akademi tersebut menjadi ramai karena teriakkan brutal bin menggila dari warga se seantore konoha. "saya peringatkan bahwa ini adalah yaoi alias shou ai alias boys love jadi kalau tak suka, silahkan anda berlalu" para fujodanshi pun maju di deretan pertama sambil teriak histeris termasuk author yang teriak 'LEMON' dengan spanduk 'mana lemon nya ?'.

ingat, contoh author sebagai anak yang sangat (tidak) teladan.

"Oke baik saya akan bacakan kriteria uke" ucap kakashi.

Kriteria : pemuda berparas manis dengan penampilan menarik, berpakaian maupun naked, dapat membuat seme bertekuk lutut hanya dengan senyuman nya,penuh kasih sayang dan sangat mencintai sang seme. Cocok dengan adegan BDSM

Kakashi mulai memasang mata elang ke jejeran murid-muridnya diduga telah memiliki pasangan sebelumnya. Ohh hati-hati uke manis bahaya mengintai.

"Inuzuka kiba. Memang bertampang imut tapi badannya terlalu kurus" akamaru yang tak terima majikannya di kata in serta enek ngeliat tampang mupeng kakashi pun menggigit bokong kakashi.

"aisshh aww...oke selanjutnya sabaku no gaara. Berkulit putih dengan mata yang lingkaran dimata mu dan dandanan mu seperti vampire tidak minum darah sebulan. Mungkin yang hanya dapat kau pikat Cuma neji" kakashi masang muka minta di depak pada nejigaa yang mukanya sudah blushing stadium akut.

"nah ini dia...kulitnya honeyblond dan bokongnya woow"oceh kakashi sambil ngeces . orang yang di ocehin pun berbalik ala slow motion.

"eeehhh...iru-koi kamu manis deh...KYAAA..." iruka pun menendang muka mupeng kakashi dengan tak berperi ke muka an hingga nyungsep di lantai. "hentai yaro...aku hanya mau bilang kalau kau belum bayar kontrakan" iruka pergi dengan muka merah meninggalkan kakashi yang ketawa salah tingkah.

"aisshhh jidatku. Oke next. Bagaimana kalau kau saja blonde manis" ucap kakashi dengan mata berwink-wink genit kearah sesosok waria #dagumm. Ralat, seorang pemuda manis berambut blonde diikat kuda.  
"kyaaa...danna ada yang mesum, un" 3 kugutsu langsung mengeroyoki kakashi. Kakashi pun selamat dalam keadaan hanya bisa ngesot.

"aduh punggungku. Siapa lagi kami sama ?" tanya kakashi pada tirai yang bergoyang dengan gaya melankolis.

"TEMEE….."

Mungkin dewi fortuna menang bermain bekel bersama dewa jashin. Naruto datang dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat para seme mangap dan fujoshi teriak histeris.

"oh kami sama akhirnya kau mengasihani hamba mu ini" kakashi langsung sujud syukur.

"hehehe teme maaf aku telat" ucap naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal . naruto pun nyengir rubah ke arah sang mantan mising nin dengan style rambut pantat ayam. Sebut saja dia Uchiha Sasuke. "dobe" balas sasuke datar . naruto menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"KYAAA KAWAII..."teriak para fujoshi.

"naruto kemari lah" ucap kakashi dengan mata blink-blink. Naruto pun berjalan menuju kakashi. "ada apa sensei ?"naruto miringin kepala gak ngerti Author dan para fujoshi tepar bersimbah darah. "tubuh yang proposional, kulit yang mulus, dan mata yang menggoda" kakashi manggut-manggut "eh apa maksud mu ?" tanya naruto dengan wajah horor. Kakashi makin gencar melakukan kegiatan pengamatannya. Naruto mulai sadar akan sesuatu ketika matanya melihat spanduk ala caleg yang bertuliskan pembuatan film….Y-A-O-I.  
"huweee sensei aku tidak mau ikut film ini"naruto mewek-mewek tapi tak di gubris kakashi.  
"naruto, apa ada yang kau suka, seorang seme mungkin ?" naruto keselak ludahnya lalu memandang sasuke dengan wajah merah. Kakashi mengikuti arah pandang naruto lalu masang pose berpikir.

'naruto memandang sasuke, naruto blushing, berarti naruto dan sasuke….. gotcha itu dia' batin kakashi sambil nari-nari gaje.

"a-ano i-itu belum kepikiran...a-aku..." ucap naruto dalam hinata mode sambil memandang-malu-malu. " itu bisa kupikir kan nanti, jadi pemeran utama uke adalah Uzumaki Naruto" ucap kakashi sambil ngetok palu ala persidangan semua orang bersorak, bertepuk tangan bahkan ada yang nari-nari gaje.

HURAAAAYYYYY…..WOOOHOOOO…..(anggap aja efek teriakan fujodanshi).

.  
.

"kyaa naru chan kepilih yeey" ucap kusina sambil berpelukkan ama mikoto. "mudah mudahan semenya anak ku ya" ucap mikoto dan dibalas anggukan oleh kushina sedangkan fugaku dan minato masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri (mojok).

.  
.

"minna...mari kita mulai sesi kedua yaitu pemilihan untuk seme"

Kriteria : mempunyai wajah tampan, memiliki aura yang kuat dan dapat memikat gadis bahkan uke hanya dengan sekali pandang, punya sisi keagresifan yang tinggi. Menguasai fetish sex maupun vanilla sex. karakter ini juga harus penuh dengan kasih sayang , mencintai karakter sang uke apa adanya.

KYAAA SASUKE KUN...JADILAH SEME KU  
ITACHI SAMA...YOU ARE SO AWESOME SEME

"eh ternyata uchiha lebih unggul" gumam kakashi takjub.  
"kenapa tak memilih ku saja ? " ucap kakashi yang niatnya Cuma bercanda berhasil mendapat timpukan kaleng bekas, baskom,sepatu...ayo dipilih-dipilih (author jualan).

Oke jangan hiraukan author yang stressnya kumat...

Kakashi berjalan kearah para seme yang saat itu memandang masa bodoh kearah kakashi. Malang nasib mu wahai sensei ku yang mesum. kau pun tak di anggap oleh murid mu.  
'oke mulai dari dia' batin kakashi menyusuri jalannya yang penuh lika-liku dan tanjakkan (kok gini ya ?)

"pertama nara shikamaru, kau memang jenius tapi kau tak terlihat bergairah, kau pun bahkan akan dijuluki seme pemalas"semprot kakashi tepat , aktual , dan tak terpercaya (?). "cih aku hanya tertarik pada kiba bagi ku acara mu ini mendokusei" shikamaru tanpa rasa bersalah tidur di bangku sebelah kiba yang mukanya ngalahin tomat. Semua orang sweatdropp atas pernyataan cinta dadakan ala shikamaru.  
"Hyuuga Neji. Tampan dan menggairahkan dengan rambut panjang milikmu. Tetapi jika sang uke melihat mata mu, ia akan menjerit dan akan menyangka mu orang buta. Hahaha" jyuuken dari neji dan tinjuan pasir dari gaara yang tak terima sang seme di bilang buta melayang indah kea rah kakashi yang tadi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.  
"Uchiha Sasuke, sosok pria dingin dengan bola mata onyx yang memikat. Tubuh proposonal yang terbaluti oleh kulit putih bak porcelene. Di dukung dengan sikap dan aura dominan. Sangat menarik, kau akan jadi kandidat favoritku" ujar kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya.  
"dengan senang hati" ucap sang Uchiha bungsu dengan suara berat yang terkesan manly dan tak lupa seringai khasnya. Para wanita dan para uke langsung menjerit histeris. Setelah beberapa kali berkeliling, kakashi akhirnya menetapkan 3 kandidat seme yang nantinya akan mendapat 'tiket' untuk bermain di film buatannya. Mereka adalah Uchiha sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, dan Sai.  
"hai…baka otouto" sapa itachi riang gembira dengan cengiran najis bin najongnya. Ingin rasanya sasuke menambah keriput di wajah sang kakak dengan chidori terbarunya.  
"cih."sasuke mendecih tak suka dan tiba-tiba sai datang dengan tampang dan senyum polosnya.  
"hmmm….ano sasuke kun…" ucap sai malu-malu ala hinata. Gimana ? ada yang mau sai jadi uke ? (author di serudup ino).  
"apa" Tanya sasukedatar tanpa tanda Tanya (?). wajah sai memerah.  
"umm…seme itu apa ?"

KABOOOMMMM….

Sasuke serasa di bom dengan bom ketawa milik deidara. Sungguh, jika sasuke bukanlah seorang uchiha akan dipastikan sasuke tertawa gegulingan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sai.

'begini mau jadi seme ? cape deh ! (=A=")' batin sasuke sweatdropp dengan alay nya.

Oke sassuke, tunjukkan padanya arti seme sesungguhnya. SASUKE SI SUPER SEME AKAN MEMBANTU ! (capslock jebol lagi).  
"seme adalah orang yang memiliki posisi dominan dalam hubungan. Seme juga orang yang akan memasukkan –pip- nya ke dalam –pip- sang Uke" jelas sasuke dengan pikiran yang melayang kearah adegan ranjang dirinya bersama naruto. Sai manggut-manggut mengerti.  
"ohh begitu. Arrigatho sasuke kun" ucap sai lalu ngacir entah kemana yang jelas ia masih kejauhan sasuke dapat melihat sesosok lelaki mungil berjalan kearahnya dengan kepala blonde tertunduk. Mimic wajah sasuke makin bertambah dingin. Ia sangat jengkel dengan kelakuan dobenya yang tak bisa menolak ajakan (baca: paksaan) dari guru mesum mereka. Tapi tunggu, sasuke dan naruto tak memiliki hubungan sama sekali. Bahkan setelah perang shinobi dan sasuke kembali menjadi bagian dari konoha. Status mereka tetap SAHABAT.

Jadi…apa yang harus sasuke kece bak pangeran ayam ini lakukan ?

Tunggu saja hingga author sinting ini menjalankan takdir cerita gaje ini. Hehehe XD

"umm…sasuke…" ucap naruto sedikit canggung. Entah kenapa kaki nya melangkah menuju sasuke dan entah kenapa pula hatinya menyuruhnya meminta maaf layak nya ia berbuat suatu kesalahan hingga sang kekasih marah padanya.

Hey, naruto sadar ia dan sasuke hanya sebatas 'sahabat'.

"aku ingin berbicara dengan mu"ucap sasuke terkesan datar lalu menarik naruto kesebuah ruang kelas yang gelap karena lampu dalam kelas tak dinyalakan. Namun tak gelap-gelap benar karena cahaya sang bulan masuk melalui jendela. Ditambah lagi semilir angin lembut yang membuat para tirai menari dengan indahnya. Sungguh membuat kesan romantic yang kental. Sasuke terus berjalan menggeret naruto menuju bangku hyang berada di pojok depan dekat jendela. sasuke dan naruto duduk saling berhadapan dengan cahaya bulan yang menerpa mereka. Naruto masihlah menunduk. Sasuke mulai melembutkan pandangannya lalu menarik nafas perlahan  
"a-"  
"hiks….teme. a-aku sungguh tak ingin hiks…hal ini terjadi hiks…a-aku…aku tidak mau" air mata sang safir menetes perlahan. Tangan tan naruto makin mengempal erat. Sungguh naruto tak ingin jika ia nantinya harus memberikan first nightnya kepada orang yang tak ia mendengar percakapan sang guru dengan senin mesum di ruang guru tentang adegan-adegan yang akan ia tempuh. Naruto shock saat mendengar kata 'adegan ranjang'. Hell oh ? ia bahkan tak punya pengalaman tentang melakukan 'this and that' dengan siapapun sebab ia tak mempunyai pacar se-ka-li-pun. Parah nya lagi, minggu kemarin ia di tolak oleh hinata karena hinata ternyata telah bertunangan dengan si lelaki serangga bernama aburame shino. Namun satu yang ia baru sadari tentang orientasinya yang menyimpang dan Ia sudah pasrah dengan hal itu. Ia pun menyimpang hanya untuk satu orang. Orang dengan mata onyx lembut yang kini memandangnya lekat.

Naruto sadar ia sudah mencintai sasuke sejak dulu.

GREPP

"naruto…jangan menangis, onegai" sasuke memeluk naruto erat. Seakan jika dilepas, lelaki manis di hadapannya ini akan menghilang. Tangan putih susu sasuke terulur mengelus surai blonde lembut milik naruto.  
"kumohon…jangan menangis. Kau membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Aku sungguh menyayangi mu. Ah iie, aishiteru, naruto" lirih sasuke mengeratkan pelukan. Kini jantungnya berdebar ebih cepat dari mobil f1 (author alay). Naruto mendongak dengan mata biru langit yang membulat sempurna. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.  
"aku berjanji, kita akan bersama dalam film bodoh ini. Kau hanya milik ku naruto" ucap sasuke membuahkan senyum hangat dari naruto. Perlahan sasuke memperdekat wajahnya ke dearah naruto. Mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dan sang 'kekasih'. Dan akhirnya dua bibir saling bertemu. Hanya saling menempel mengirimkan rasa hangat kearah pasangan masing-masing. Naruto mulai terbuai dan menutup mata keduanya mulai menikmati ciuman manis mereka dengan saling memiringkan kepala. Kini bibir yang hanya saling menempel beurubah menjadi saling melumat. Tangan sasuke pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping naruto sedang kan tangan naruto mengalung indah di leher sasuke sambil menahan tengkuk sang bungsu uchiha. Sasuke mulai menggigit pelan bibir bawah sang uke, meminta ijin untuk menjelajah lebih jauh. Dengan senang hati naruto membuka mulutnya hingga perang lidah pun terjadi. Saling membelit dan menhisap menghasilkan lelehan saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibir keduanya dan suara kecipak memberikan kesan erotis dan manis sekaligus. Tak mereka sadari, sedari tadi kamera kakashi menyorot adegan intim mereka dengan masker bersimbah darah.

.  
.

"hiks….muridku sudah dewasa…hiks" kakashi menangis sesenggukan bin terbahak-bahak (?)  
"benarkan, jiraiya san ? aku hiks…tak salah pilih" Tanya kakashi pada jiraiya yang sudah tepar bersimbah darah. Dan tiba-tiba, 2 kunai tajam melayang menuju kakashi dan untungnya kakashi mbisa menghindar dengan gesit.

KLIKK

Lampu dinyalakan. Sasunaru mematung, kakashi shock, jiraiya ambil ancang-ancang lari 200 meter, iruka dan tsunade mangap-mangap, author kena pentung pak satpam (apa hubungannya ?).  
"kakashi" ucap iruka dengan suara siaga 5.  
"jiraiya"ucap tsunade dengan suara siaga 10.  
"sasuke…naruto…" panggil jiraiya dan kakashi hampir mewek.  
"t-teme…" naruto mulai merinding disko.  
"siap ?" Tanya sasuke menggenggam tangan naruto erat. Naruto mengangguk dengan muka horornya. Sasuke mulai membentuk segel….  
"kabur no jutsu" dan wussh….sasunaru sudah menghilang secepat mengedipkan mata dari TKP. Kini tinggal para 'eksekusi' dan 'pengeksekusi'.  
"kalian harus membayar semua ini manusia bejat" tsunade maupun iruka menyeringai sadis layaknya psychopat. Dan hal terakhir yang dapat di dengar hanya teriakkan pilu dari kakashi dan jiraiya. Mari membaca surah yasin berjamaah agar arwah kedua orang mesum ini tenang (di raikiri + di injak gamaken).

OooO

"hosh…hosh…teme stop" naruto pun menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok menetralakan nafasnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus keringat di pelipis naruto.  
"istirahatlah. Besok kau harus mempersiapkan diri" ucap sasuke mengacak surai pirang naruto.  
"sasuke" naruto menggenggam tangan sasuke erat.

Cup~

"aku menunggu mu" ucap naruto dengan wajah blushing setelah mengecup sekilas bibir sasuke. Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang memegang bibirnya sambil tersenyum.  
"pasti…naruto" lirih sasuke dengan mata onyx yang masih menatap lurus tempat terakhir naruto berjalan.  
"kyaaa….adegan yang bagus otouto" ucap itachi yang sedari tadi menonton drama sasunaru dari balik semak-semak. Haduh gak ada elitnya pacar kyuubi satu ini (di lempar bom bijuu sama kyuubi).  
"cih, apa yang kau lihat" ucap sasuke geram namun dengan muka merah padam.  
"hanya menonton kissu adikku dengan bocah rubah" ucap itachi cengengesan minta di tabok. Sasuke makin dongkol karena ejekkan sang kakak.  
"hahaha…tenang saja. Aku tak akan mengambil apa yang sudah di miliki oleh adik kesayangan ku ini" itachi menyentil dahi sasuke lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang adik yang mengusap dahinya.

Mari kita lihat di pohon dekat sasunaru tadi….

"hehehe…adegan yang bagus. Yosh…akan ku masukkan di naskah nanti" kakashi cengengesan sambil melihat video tadi tanpa menghiraukan luka-luka bekas 'penganiayaan' sang kekasih.

Dasar kakashi tak ada jeranya sama sekali…. XD

TBC or not be continued ?

Itu tergantung review dan dukungan para readers sekalian. Jujur awalnya rizu cuman iseng bikin fic ini karena rizu gak dapat fic tentang film seperti ini. Yah , dengan berbekal imajinasi dan keberanian rizu buat fic ini. Mungkin ada beberapa adegan yang sama dengan fic icha-icha paradise di filmkan. Namun selebihnya rizu mengarang bebas.

Oke, sampai jumpa readers sekalian. Mohon reviewnya oke. Jangan di flame ntar kebakar lagi ni fanfic ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

HAALOOOO ! (author tereak dari atas gunung).  
terimakasih atas reviewnya. Gak nyangka respond nya positif rizu jadi terharu hiks…(nyusut ingus di baju kakashi). Yosh…ini jawaban review.

Vianycka hime : ini di lanjutin. Trimakasih ya. Tapi gak tau nih humornya bakal edan lagi atau nggak. Rizu belum ngedepak kakashi sampai otaknya mereng hehehe….(di gigit pakun).  
deviluk shin ryu : ini dah lanjut. Tinggal baca oke. Terima kasih.  
uzumakinamikazehaki : wahh…rizu juga suka. Suka liat kakashi ooc trus kena depak iruka nyahaha (di tendang kakashi). Ini dah lanjut. Thank you.  
Misa anaru : salam kenal juga misa kun. Santai oke kita di fanfiction ini kan friend. Ini tidak akan menceritakan tentang icha-icha paradise coz, saya gak pernah baca bukunya dan setiap melalang buana nyari tuh buku di internet gak dapat. Jadi saya buat nanti para tokoh akan bermain film garapan kakashi. Terima kasih ini rizu lanjutin.  
yassir 2374 : bisa stress ? wah ketularan kakashi tuh (ditampol). Ini dah dilanjut oke terimakasih.  
Harpaairiry : ini dah lanjut. Arrigatho !  
akugakpunyaqkun : (unik nih nama OAO). Hehehe terimakasih. Tapi untuk update seminggu sekalinya rizu gak bisa janji karena rizu nulis ficnya sesuai mood dan harus berantem sama baka aniki rizu dulu supaya dapet pinjaman lappie (contoh author gak modal ). Sekali lagi terimakasih  
: huwaa…makasih ya. Ini dah lanjut. Tenang nanti bawa spanduknya bareng rizu okey ! (nyiapin spanduk warna kuning lemon)  
in my bla-bla mind : terima kasih. Ini dah lanjut.  
kitsune riku11 : terima kasih. Ini dah di lanjutin

Langsung aja tanpa banyak curcol. Silahkan di baca.

OKE MINNA ! PLAY !

KAKASHI BIKIN FILM ?

Disclamer : naruto milik sasuke titik (di lempar bakia sama masashi kishimoto)  
genre : humor dan romance sisanya cari sendiri #plakk  
rate : M besar dengan perassan lemon  
warning : shonen – ai, OOC , adegan gak masuk akal , bahasa seenak author tanpa EYD yang baik, penuh dengan typos, dll

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

Pagi hari di apartemen naruto (author numpang lewat bawa gayung)

Cahaya sang mentari menelusuk masuk kedalam sebuah aprtement berdekorasi 'unik' dengan banyak sampah dan baju-baju tak tercuci. Pemilik kamar pun masih setia tidur ala kungfu dengan posisi ngangkang jaya. Siapa lagi pemilik kamar 'indah' ini kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Uke imut idaman para seme dan ojisan-ojisan hidung permen blaster (di lempar sepatu bot)  
"umm…sudah pagi ya ?" gumam naruto sambil ngucek-ngucek mata tapi tenang matanya gak sampai kecongkel. Ntar ficnya jadi gore lagi. (reader : *nendang author*)  
"iya….sudah pagi"jawab seseorang yang terduduk di sofa dengan senyum yang tak lekang oleh waktu(?).naruto mematung sesaat. Siapa yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi ? oh apa ada hantu di sini ? seingat naruto yang mati disini bukanlah manusia tapi para semut dkk yang sering kena injak kakinya. Naruto mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya kekiri- kekanan, ke atas-kebawah, ke depan-kebelakang. Dan jadilah acara senam pagi ala Uzumaki #geplakked.  
"HUWAAA…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU ?" teriak naruto menunjuk-nunjuk horror kearah pemuda yang terduduk di sofa. Naruto mulai menarik selimut hingga sedada layaknya gadis yang shock karena habis 'this and that'.

Hey ayolah naru. Kau itu masih seorang gentlemen ! (P.S.Y lewat sambil nari gentlemen)

"maaf naruto kun. Aku masuk lewat jendela. aku hanya disuruh kakashi untuk mengatakan kalau hari ini naruto kun harus ke air terjun lembah akhir untuk tahap penyeleksian seme" ucap sai dengan setados jayanya. naruto membatu layaknya kena kutukan maling undang (di tampol mamanya malin kundang).  
"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu naruto kun. Jaa" sai pun segera pergi dari apartemen meninggalkan naruto yang masih membatu.

Setelah sai pergi dari apartemen.

"teme…hiks…HUWEEE TASUKITE…."dan akhirnya naruto mewek dengan sura emas bak monyetnya. (di lempar mangkok ramen)

OooO

Kini naruto mendadak kena 5 L sambil bejalan menuju kearah lembah akhir. Huuh…hidup menjadi seorang uke menarik itu susah ya ? batin naruto bernarsis naruto berjalan hingga ia menemukan segerombolan kru, cameramen, tukang tata rias artis bernama orochimanis (hueqqq), hingga tukang sapu akademi bernama pak tukimin (ini mah tukang sapu sekolah author). Terlihat kakashi dan 3 seme yang tengah berdiri pencar. Sai dengan ino, itachi dengan gengnya, dan sasuke dengan pohonnya. (reader : ngeroyok author).  
"oh naruto sudah datang. SIAAPP GERAK. LENCANG DEPAN GERAKK" aba-aba kakashi Pada seluruh kru kini berbaris layaknya upacara 17 agustus. Naruto tersenyum yang melihat raut wajah sang murid kesayangan berkali-kali mendeathglare kakashi dengan pandangan salah-sedikit-lo-gue-santet dan berkali-kali juga kakashi menelan ludah dengan cengiran gue-cinta-damai-baby.  
"naruto lihatlah tampilan para seme di sini. Kece-kece kaya sensei kan ? pastinya ia dong tapi tak lebih kece dari sensei hahaha" dengan narsisnya kakashi tertawa nista. Sedangkan seluruh orang pada triple sweatdropp.  
"oke. Langsung saja urutan penyeleksian : pertama sai, kedua itachi, dan ketiga sasuke"terang kakashi masih dengan cengiran super nista yang tersembunyi di balik masker buluknya. Sai masang muka polos sambil lambai-lambai ala miss waria, itachi menyeringai genap (bosen ganjil mulu) dengan nistanya, sasuke masang tampang wajah super datar dan dingin layaknya mau ngebekuin es batu, author masang muka cengengesan minta di depak sambil mancing pakai kolor itachi.|  
"naruto, berdirilah di tengah air terjun, tapi jangan di air terjunnya. Aku tak ingin tambang emas ku mati konyol hanya karena di terjang air terjun bukannya di terjang para seme" ucap kakashi sok bossy dan mendapat timpukkan gayung dari iruka. Dengan segenap ketabahan hati dan jiwa (?) naruto pergi masuk ke air terjun.  
"sai masuk. Pein segel sekeliling air terjun" sai masuk ke air terjun lalu 7 icon akatsuki (7 plagiatnya pein) dengan berbagai wajah, dari yang wajahnya datar kece sampai yang wajahnya mupeng najong mulai m,enyegel sekitar air terjun.  
"uhhh…gak gak gak cuat, gak gak gak cuat. Aku gak cuat ama playboy playboy" nyanyi 7 icon akatsuki termasuk pein nya dengan centil berusaha menjadi backsound yang terkesan cute (author muntah di kandang pakun).

"oke kamera…ROLLING AND…ACTION"

Sai mulai naruto masih dengan senyum permanent nya (nih anak takdirnya cuman senyum gaje kali ye ? #plakk). Naruto mulai H.H.C sambil melangkah mundur namun naruto kalah cepat oleh sai alhasil sai berhasil memeluk erat tubuh ramping naruto. Naruto menahan nafas lalu menutup mata erat. Tiba-tiba tangan sai langsung merayap menuju celana orange naruto dan mulai membuka ressleting celananya.

BRUKK

Sai terlempar ke air terjun dengan tak elitnya. Yeee…sai main basah-basahan.  
"a-apa yang kau lakukan !" naruto menjerit sejadi-jadinya sambil menarik kembali resleting celananya erat bahkan kedua tangan naruto menutupi daerah privasinya. Iruka melayangkan tonjokan kea rah kakashi dengan penuh kasih sayang.  
"eh ? bukannya kalau jadi seme itu Cuma masukkin –pip- ku kedalam –pip- mu" ucap sai frontal (untung di sensor oleh author) dengan muka polos tanpa dosanya. Naruto menatap sai makin horror layaknya sai seorang maniac, ino yang mendengar penuturan sai double sweatdropp.  
"si-siapa yang bilang begitu ? I-ITU SSALAH SAI !" ucap naruto masih dalam keadaan shock berat.  
"kata sasuke kun" sai dengan senyum bangga menunjuk sang guru pengajarnya tadi A.K.A sasuke. Sasuke mencoba berkila dengan memandang naruto seakan mengatakan bukan-aku-dia-sarap namun wajah polos sai meyakinkan naruto dan alhasil sasuke mendapat jurus tapak dewa di pipi kirinya dari naruto.  
"su-sudah…sai kau gagal" ucap kakashi dengan mata sipit warna ungu barunya (taukan gara-garanya ).  
"ha'I sensei arrigatho minna. Jaa~ naruto kun. Ayo ino chan !" sai akhirnya pergi sambil menggandeng tangan ino dengan penh riang gembira. Kakashi dan para kru multi sweatdropp.  
"o-oke, selanjutnya. Silahkan uchiha itachi san" ucap kakashi melalui toa masjid hasil malingan author (dipentung pak ustad). Itachi perlahan mendekat dengan seringai yang sungguh membuat wanita menjerit histeris termaksud rizu (gak ada yang nanya. Namun di mata seorang uzumaki naruto, senyum itu lebih mirip dengan senyum om-om mesum yang siap merape para gadis. (author di tsukoyomi). Naruto tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan sepasang lengan kekar putih yang memeluk erat pinggangnya dan hembusan nafas berat yang berada tepat di telinganya.  
"naruto…" panggil itachi dengan suara serak menahan hasrat. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya.  
"le-lepaskan aku"naruto mulai berontak. Itachi menjilat sensual cuping telinga naruto.  
"a-ah..lepaskan aku" lirih naruto sadar karena desahan kecilnya sempat keluar. Itachi menyeringai kemenangan kearah sasuke yang menggertakkan gigi dengan tangan mengepal. Lalu tanpa suara itachi mengucapkan 'you are loser' kearah sasuke. Sasuke makin naik pitam.  
"doushite ? aku bahkan lebih unggul dari adikku yang bodoh itu. Hnn…kau pasti akan puas little kitsune…" ucap itachi dengan nada sensual mengecup perlahan leher tan jenjang milik naruto. Sasuke makin terbakar emosi dengan mata sharingan menyala nyalang.  
"a-aku tak menyu- ahhh…" desah naruto kembali tatkala itachi member kissmark di leher sang uzumaki. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya, kakashi gigit jari, sasuke ngegigit ajuthor gara-gara ada adegan itasasu. Tangan itachi mulai merayap nakal dari punggung menuju bongkahan pantat naruto. Itachi perlahan meremas sebelah pantat naruto.  
"ahh…cu-cukup…hmm" sungguh naruto memilih di cium sama ular orochimaru ketimbang di rape oleh anggota akatsuki berkeriput ini. Sungguh naruto mual melihat keriput milik itachi yang membentang dari sabang sampai merauke (author kena tendang itachi). Tiba-tiba remasan itachi terhenti namun yang mengejutkan adalah tangan itachi yang mulai merayap kedepan menuju ke'privasian'nya.

'OH my god. Jangan…' doa naruto mewek di ujung tanduk.

GRAPPP

END

.  
.

TAPI BOHONG HEHEHE… XD (rizu di keroyok berjamaah).

JENG…JENG…CENG KECENG….

"GUYS…GUE DAPET KUPONNYA" teriak itachi sambil keluar dari air terjun meninggalkan naruto yang hanya bisa mematung dengan wajah merah padam menahan emosi. Sasuke melongo dengan tampang tak elit melihat kelakuan sang kakak. Ternyata oh ternyata reader sekalian, yang di incar sedari tadi adalah kupon makan gratis di ramen ichiraku selama sebulan.

"BYE BYE BABY. TERIMAKASIH ATAS KUPONNYA HAHAHA"teriak itachi super nista dengan rombongan akatsuki yang mengejarnya dan juga mengejar kupon fortuna. Kakashi masih cengo dengan mulut menghasilkan air terjun Niagara.

"HUWEEEE….ITU PUNYA NARU…KEMBALIINNNN !" untuk yang kesekian kalinya naruto mewek kembali di tambah suara teriakkan cetar membahana gak sampai ada badai ataupun halilintar (karena badai dan halilintarnya author usir demi kelancaran fic).

"sekarang tinggal kau sendiri uchiha" tunjukk kakashi kepada sasuke yang memasang wajah datar dan seringai yang membuat nya sangat-sangat tampan. Wajah manis naruto memerah bukan main tatkala melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Tunggu. Kekasih ? naruto saja belum membalas cinta sasuke kemarin malam.

'ah masa bodoh lah' batin naruto acuh.

Sasuke perlahan maju memandang teduh naruto yang ersenyum lembut. Sasuke langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil sang uke. Naruto tanpa ragu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang sasuke.  
"I'm sorry. Apa aku terlambat ?" ucap sasuke lembut mengangkat dagu naruto untuk menatap mata blue ocean favorite nya. Naruto menggeleng imut. Sasuke perlahan mengeleminasi jarak antar keduanya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Memulai ciuman manis yang begitu memabukkan. Saling memiringkan kepala mencoba memperdalam lumatan mereka seakan tak mau kehilangan rasa baru yang begitu menyenangkan. Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah naruto meminta izin untuk bereksplorasi lebih dalam. Naruto dengan senang hati membuka mulut dan tanpa menunggu lama lidah sang seme mulai masuk, menyapa penghuni lain yang berada di dalam gua hangat tersebut. Perang lidah tak terelakkan di selingi dengan suara kecipak saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir keduanya. Keadaan alam yang sejuk dan suara gemuruh air yang turun dari atas air terjun menambah aura tersendiri bagi keduanya.  
"can I do more ?" lirih sasuke dengan suara serak menahan nafsu di telinga naruto. Naruto tak dapat mengelak tatkala kabut nafsu mulai Nampak muncul di kedua iris safir seindah lautan tersebut. Sasuke memulai menjilat cuping telinga naruto. Naruto menjambakk rambut raven sasuke penuh kenikmatan.  
"ahnnn…sasu..kehh ahhkk…" desah naruto tatkala sasuke mulai menorehkan tanda-tanda kissmark di lehernya. Naruto hanya akan menjadi milik sasuke sorang. Pemilik ketiga setelah tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Sasuke mulai melepas resleting jaket naruto perlahan lalu membuang jaket tersebut ke sembarangan tempat. Tangan sasuke menelusup masuk dalam kaos hitam naruto. Mencoba titik kenikmatan milik sang uke.  
"akhh…sukehh hnnmm…" desah naruto tatkala tangan dingin sasuke menilin nipple tegang naruto. Sauke kembali meraup bibir cherry natural milik naruto dengan ganas. Perlahan tangan sasuke turun menuju perut sedikit berabs naruto. Mengelus perlahan member sengatan rangsangan yang membuat naruto makin mendesah gila di dalam ciuman mereka. Di rasa sudah tepat, sasuke mulai menurunkan tangannya menuju kedalam celana orange naruto. Turun, turun, tur-  
"CUT CUT" teriak kakashi namun sayang tak di gubris oleh pasangan yang masih ber 'uhh ahh' ria di dalam air terjun tersebut.  
"ahh…sasu…"  
"shh…naruto…more. Give me more"  
"SASUKE NARUTO" panggil kakashi entah sudah berapa banyak korban nosebleed yang tepar tak tahan dengan aura lovey dovey milik sasunaru.  
"AHHH…uhhgg…" desah naruto nyaring kala tangan nakal sang seme mengelus kejantannannya yang masih berbalut boxer.  
"WOI…RAMEN DAN TOMAT SEBATALYON… GRATIS TIS TIS. SIAPA YANG MAU ?" teriak kakashi dengan kekuatan 1000 toa masjid. Dan akhirnya sasunaru menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dengan wajah cerah keduanya mengangkat tangan serempak.  
"terimakasih kami sama" kakashi pun tepar di tempat dengan riang gembira (?). semua orang bertepuk tangan termasuk author yang tadi tepar sekarang menari-nari gaje bersama orochimaru.

"DIAMMMM….."teriak kakashi ala iklan snack- .

Hening melanda  
Semua kru terdiam….  
sasunaru terdiam dengan naruto yang sembunyi di belakang punggung sasuke….  
author terdiam sambil sembunyi di bawah pohon cabe bareng orochimaru dan manda.

"oke semua…kita telah liat acting sasuke tadi. Namun belum tentu dia bisa mendapatkan predikat pemeran utama dalam film ini. Keputusan ada di tangan ku" ucap kakashi dengan nada serius. Sasuke tertohok. Apa-apaan ini ? apa dia tak cukup pervert tadi ?. oh ayolah Dasar guru mesum.

Kakashi menghelai nafas perlahan

"baiklah, aku putuskan bahwa sasuke tidak akan ikut…." dan bughh sasuke dan para kru bagaikan terkena tendangan dojo dari seorang maito gai. Naruto mulai memasang wajah sedih sambil memandang sasuke yang masih terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat. Kakashi menyeringai misterius.  
"maksudku…dia tidak akan ikut keluar dalam pembuatan film ini karena ia adalah PEMERAN UTAMA SEME" ucap kakashi lagi dengan senyum di balik masker dan mata menyipit membentuk huruf 'n'. Seluruh orang disana langsung melototkan mata merasa terbohongi oleh sisi bejat sorang hatake kakashi dan selanjutnya kakashi dirajam berjamaah oleh orang-orang di sana.

OooO

"besok…kita bisa memulai syuting perdana film ini. Aku akan member struktur awal dulu" ucap kakashi dengan wajah babak belurnya Menyerahkan selembar kertas pada sasuke dan naruto.

Pemeran utama : Uzumaki naruto as naruto (uke)  
Uchiha sasuke as sasuke (seme)  
pemeran pendukung :  
- Uchiha itachi and all akatsuki  
- Haruno sakura dkk  
- nara shikamaru dkk  
- all hebi  
- others

"kau membawa para kontestan yang gagal ?" ucap sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Kakashi mengangguk imut namun terkesan amit-amit di mata semua orang.  
"aku perlu mereka agar film jadi menarik bodoh" ucap kakashi membuat dahi sasuke membentuk persimpangan.  
"a-apa ini ? kenapa ada adegan sasuke mencium seluruh gadis ? huwaaa…sensei jahat" teriak aruto sambil membanting struktur hingga nemplok dengan indah di wajah kakashi.  
"hei…itu hanya tuntutan peran. Kalau kau tak terima kurubah saja cerita ini jadi straight dan pemeran utamanya dia" tunjukk kakashi kearah Karin yang mengedipkan mata kayak orang kelilipan batu kearah sasuke.  
"berani kau lakukan itu. Akan ku laporkan kau ke iruka sensei" ucap naruto menggembungkan pipi kesal.

Skak matt.

Kakashi mematung se patung-patungnya. Oh tidak, ia tidak ingin jatahnya menghilang dan sang uke manisnya berpindah kelain seme. Terutama kepada genma.

Benar, Genma si bujangan jablay.

"ah tidak-tidak naruto. Tidak akan terjadi. Aku juga akan merombak kembali struktur itu. Ku mohon maafkan aku " ucap kakashi sambil sujud-sujud nyium kaki naruto. Kini di kepalanya terputar rekaman bagaimana jikala iruka nya mendesah di bawah tindihan pria pemakan jerami tesebut.

Sungguh kakashi tak akan rela bahkan langsung bunuh diri terjun dari atas ranjang (?).

"a-ha'I sensei…" ucap naruto di tengah-tengah sweatdroppnya.  
"sensei. Sebenarnya film ini bercerita tentang apa ?" Tanya sakura.  
"tentang kisah drama anak sekolah. Dimana dua sosok insan sa-"  
"sensei intinya saja" ucap sakura dengan wajah datar.  
"intinya ya LEMONAN' ucap kakashi antusias dengan wajah riang gembira. Dan dabrukkk….kakashi mendapatkan lemparan sepatu homerun dari iruka. Sakura langsun g berlalu pergi. Bisa tambah stress dia.  
"ah kalau begitu istirahatlah kalian semua. Besok datang lagi ke gedung akademi. Hush hush " usir kakashi pada para pemeran ala ngusir kucing dan respondnya sangat positif yaitu lemparan batu berbagai ukuran kearah sang guru.

Poor kakashi…

OooO

Kini langit telah menunjukkan warna orange eksotisnya. Dua sosok pria berpenampilan hampir sempurna itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Acieee pasangan baru…(kena sambit reader).

"teme…bagaimana sekarang ?" Tanya naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan sasuke yang mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Kini keduanya tengah berada di depan mansion milik uzumaki.  
"apanya dobe ?" Tanya sasuke balik. Naruto menggembungkan pipi kesal.  
"itu…tentang film. Kau sudah izin dengan kedua orang tua mu" ucap naruto lagi dengan pipi agak bersemu.  
"tanpa minta izin pun kedua orang tuaku akan memaksa ku ikut dalam pembuatan film bodoh ini' ucap sasuke lagi kini menggenggam tangan naruto. Naruto terkekeh pelan dan hening. Keduanya tersenyum lalu menutup mata saling mendekatkan wajah dan memiringkan kepala lalu…..

KRIEETTT

"hah kalian masih kecil ingin berbuat mesum hah ?" ucap sang pelaku pembuka pintu yang tengah membawa sapu.  
"ka-kaasan. Ahh mengganggu saja uhh…" naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sasuke menggosok tengkuknya gugup dan salah tingkah tatkala ketahuan CAMER mau melakukan ya you know I mean. Kushina terkikik dengan suara khas kuntilanak hingga author merinding (dijitak pake sapu)  
"sudah sudah. Dasar bocah. Ayo cepat masuk, paman fugaku dan bibi mikoto ada di dalam untuk menginap" dan sasuke merasa beruntung sekali karena kushina lah orang yang membukakan pintu bukan ayahnya. Bagaimana nantinya jika sang ayah tahu bahwa sang anak tengah bermesum ria dengan sang kekasih ? Sasuke pastinya berakhir menjadi karyawan salon orochimaru dan si ular mengkol itu akan menggrepenya tanpa ampun.

Oh tidak. sasuke adalah SEME SEJATI dan TAK AKAN MAU menjadi UKE guru mengkolnya.

Demi keriput karatan itachi dan gigi offside kakashi yang sering ia khayalkan. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH.

Naruto dan sasuke akhirnya masuk menuju ruang keluarga dan tampaklah keluarga mereka yang tengah mengobrol ria. Dan apa itu ? itachi ada disana melambai genit kearah naruto dengan tas bergambar cherrybelle tersampir indah di punggungnya.

Satu fakta yang sasuke lupakan, itachi adalah fans berat cherry belle.

"hai otouto" panggil itachi dengan senyum najis warisan fir'aundan seluruh orang memandang kearah sasunaru.  
"eh sudah datang ya ? huwaaa…sasu chan jadi semenya naru chan kan ?" ucap mikoto antusias. Naruto menahan tawa karena mendengar panggilan 'sasu chan' keluar dari mulut mikoto.  
"wah wah, sasu chan hebat" itachi menimpal sambil unjukn jempol yang sering ia gunakan untuk ngupil. Sasuke rasanya ingin mengirim anikinya ke dimensi lainnya. Naruto tak tahan dan berlari kekamar. Lalu selanjutnya suara tertawa naruto meledak di kamar. Sasuke menunduk dengan wajah merah. Apa-apaan ini ? datang-datang panggil sasu chan. Itu kan dulu saat ia masih nge fans dengan tina toon Dan ia sering ber cute-cute kawaii muter kepala jungkir balik.  
dengan sisa kepercayaan dirinya, sasuke melangkah menuju kamar naruto dan menemukan naruto yang menungging menahan tawa di balik bantal.

DUKK

Sasuke menendang bokong indah naruto hingga naruto nyungsep membentur tumpukkan kasur.  
"huwaaa…teme sakit tau. Kau itu benar-benar teme" teriak naruto dengan suara cempreng yang mampu membuat para mayat hidup lebih memilih masuk kedalam kuburannya kembali.  
"dobe, kau menghina kekasih mu sendiri bodoh" ucap sasuke sarkatis.  
"ouhh hahaha masbuloh ?" naruto terkikik kembali. Sasuke menyeringai mesum.

GREPP

"sa-sasuke.." naruto memandang kaget kearah sasuke yang berada di atasnya.  
"anak nakal harus dihukum , sayang" ucap sasuke dengan suara amat manis namun di telinga naruto bagaikan suara malaikat maut.

GLUPP

Naruto menelan liurnya susah tatkala sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Naruto menutup mata erat dan apa kah yang terjadi selanjutnya ? tentu saja yang terjadi….

DUKKK

Sasuke nyungsep dengan kepala ayamnya menyundul lemari karena sepakan si madun dari itachi yang masih senyam senyum najis.  
"hai hai minna…hari ini aniki kalian yang tampan akan menginap bersama" ucap itachi tanpa dosa langsung menyambar tempat tidu setelah melempar tas cherrybelle nya ke kepala sang adik yang baru bangun alhasil sang adik kembali nyungsep ke lantai.  
"arggghhh awas kau itachi. Kubunuh kau" sasuke ancang-ancang ingin mencekik itachi namun tangan naruto menahan tangannya lalu tersenyum.  
"ayo tidur suke. Tidur pakai 'selimut' " ucap naruto menggoda sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah. Sasuke merasa terpanggil lalu menarik naruto kearah tempat tidur lain di belakang itachi. Keduanya tersenyum merebahkan diri. Namun naas saat ingin menarik selimut, itachi langsung menjatuhkan diri di tengah-tengah sasuke dan naruto dengan posisi ngangkang jayanya. Sasuke dan naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa agar mimpi mereka berdua adalah tentang membunuh atau memutilasi itachi.

TBC

Hai hai. Gimana chap ini ? mudah-mudahan memuaskan. Rizu mau minta saran nih, ada gak disini pembaca fic RP dengan pairing boyband korea ? rizu punya sih fic fandom itu dan ingin rizu publish. Tapi rizu masih takut kalau banyak yang gak suka. Mungkin itu aja. Untuk kedepannya gimana ? mau langsung lemon atau nanti dulu ? kalau lemon duluan brarti naruto pas mulai sesi filmnya gak virgin lagi tapi kalau pas di filmnya lemonan brarti akan ada adegan-adegan yang lebih hot sesuai arahan si sensei mesum. (nunjuk bangga kearah kakashi).

Silahkan di review minna. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.


End file.
